The Stars are Burning Out
by Padfoot5822
Summary: Hari came to the Elemental Nations wanting to be free from the expectations that weighed her down in her world. She hadn't anticipated meeting Itachi and what they would come to mean to one another. Tragedies followed her no matter where she went. Now she has to try to move on for the sake of the family they created together. Life still surprises her even at this point. Fem!Harry


**THE STARS ARE BURNING OUT**

 **Pairing: Itachi/Fem!Harry Potter**

Adopted from: Tsume Yuki

By: Padfoot5822

 **Author's Note: This first part was written by Tsume Yuki but I have edited it and changed some parts to fit my style of writing. This work is also posted at AO3.**

 **A work in progress with a non-linear plot.**

 **Summary: Hari came to the Elemental Nations in search of being free from the expectations that weighed her down in the Wizarding World. She hadn't anticipated meeting Itachi and what they would come to mean to one another. However tragedies still followed her no matter where she went and now she has to try to move on for the sake of the family they created together. Of course life has a way of surprising her at this point. Alternate Universe** **.**

 **Prologue**

He looked down at the previously tightly bound scroll. Sasuke ran a hand through his fringe, a low sigh escaped from between his lips. Itachi, his brother, the one he'd loved more than anything in the world was dead. Died, lived the horrid life that he had so that Sasuke could live. So that

Sasuke would survive. He forced down the sob that threatened to tear through his throat, the last Uchiha looked down at the writing upon the scroll, twisting it this way and that, in the hope that it would make more sense.

 _Itachi,_

 _We need to meet up again I'm afraid, I've got some news. Big news. News that I'm sure you'll be quite pleased with, so if you find the time, come stop by please._

 _Miss you,_

Sasuke scowled as he got to his feet and left the room his brother had lived in until recently and he ignored the Mist nuke-nin that was Kisame completely. It was time to call Hebi, no, Taka together.

He would crush Konoha, but first, he would find out just who had sent Itachi a letter, and what news his older brother would have been pleased with, had he been given the chance to find out just what it was.

 **582**

It took two months. Two months of searching the countries between constant training to help Madara further Aktasuki's goals. Two months until he was stood before a small cottage hidden away on the outskirts of a quiet little village that sat at the base of a mountain side.

It was a quaint little thing, small enough but with a well kept garden, plenty of flowers blooming into existence under the summer sun. It was the kind of place Itachi would have liked, Sasuke blurrily realized, walking up the small stone path that led to the front door.

He knocked and then stood back on his heel while being fully prepared for anything, anyone to open the door on the other side. A retired ninja, a missing nin, maybe a crazy old, long distant and forgotten relative that Itachi hadn't the heart to kill off.

And yet, he was still a little surprised when a young woman opened the door. Her features were exotic, far beyond what he had ever seen before. She didn't appear to be any older than twenty one, twenty two at a push. Itachi's age. Her brilliant red hair was a riot of a curls that fell down her back. The brightest emerald green eyes shimmered in the day's light.

Something settled in Sasuke's stomach when the female opened the door with a large smile on her face, only for her to freeze at the sight of him, lips parted and no longer that beautiful smile gracing her face.

She looked devastated.

She knew.

She knew that the only reason that he was here was because Itachi couldn't be.

Before he could go to speak though, the young woman took a step back and pushed the door open a bit more so that there was more than enough room for him to step through into the hallway.

"You must be Sasuke then."

And her words, so bittersweet in that foreign accent, and strange and exotic as physical features. Nodding slowly, Sasuke took a step into the house, eyes darting around and taking everything in.

The woman was well off, everything in her house was of quality make, that much was obvious.

Even though Karin had scanned the house for any chakra signatures beyond civilian level and reported back negative, he was still pleased to see there was little indication that the woman was a ninja. Team Taka were staying in the village nearby, Sasuke had ordered they do so it would leave him to meet Itachi's informant on his own.

"I am. Who are you and how did you know Itachi?"

The young woman looked up, still wearing that pained smile before she gestured for him to follow her through the house. Expanding his senses outwards for a second, Sasuke followed when nothing registered as threatening. There was only one other chakra source in the house, and it was both small and peaceful, the owner asleep.

"My name's Hari. I met Itachi just after I came to the elemental nations, back when I'd just turned eighteen. I'll turn twenty two in three days."

Sasuke nodded. She was a civilian, the slight curve of her stomach said so. Her fingers also lacked the callous' that came from the handling of weapons in the usual ninja lifestyle.

"Itachi and ... Well, we grew pretty close... There's not really an easy way to say this..." The woman, Hari, trailed off with a guilty grimace on her face, just in time for Sasuke to register that the other chakra in the household had woken up and was rounding the door from the living room to their current location.

However, it wasn't a man or woman that appeared. Instead, he had to look down in order to see the source. His heart stopped.

The woman wasn't overweight, she was pregnant. Perhaps three months along.

And a riot of black half curls surrounding a crawling baby's face looked back up at him with Itachi's eyes.

 **582**

 **Should I continue?**


End file.
